


He Lives in His World, So Unaware

by freshcutprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hubert catches feelings, M/M, and waxes poetic about Ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcutprinces/pseuds/freshcutprinces
Summary: It was a smile that made Hubert feel as though Ferdinand could light up the night sky. He could guide wary souls lost in the darkness to respite, simply by basking in the joy the young man exuded.(In which Hubert has many thoughts about Ferdinand and most of them have to do with how he is a holy vision. College AU.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	He Lives in His World, So Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired Sarah Smiles by Panic at the Disco
> 
> "Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in  
> We both know you'd already win  
> Mmm, your original sin"

Edelgard had been the one to introduce Hubert to Ferdinand von Aegir in the first month of their freshman year of college. He was in many of the same classes as Edelgard, having luck that Hubert himself had not been afforded. Though he could say that he recalled seeing Ferdinand’s distinct amber locks himself in at least one of his own courses. Was it Intro to Psych? He couldn’t recall off the top of his head.

And so the cheerful boy joined their social circle, which began to grow with each week. Next came Dorothea, a friend of Ferdinand who was a drama major. When she’d first joined them, it would drive Hubert borderline insane when the two would sing to one another, belting out broadway classics as if they weren’t in public. Or Ferdinand and Dorothea would recite soliloquies to each other (and at times to Edelgard or himself, just for laughs). It did seem to amuse Edelgard, who always had a smirk on her face at their antics, but it irritated Hubert to no end.

Next came Petra, brought into their group by Dorothea. She was every bit a match for Ferdinand in terms of optimism, but whereas Ferdinand nearly drove Hubert to drink some days, Petra was worthy of his and Edelgard’s attentions. She was kind and hard working, always trying to prove herself to her classmates. As Hubert had grown to know her, he’d learned that many of the students on their campus had made rude comments towards her, telling her that immigrants weren’t wanted on campus. While the comments did bother her, it only made Petra strive to improve herself and prove to them all that she was worthy of her place in the halls of their school. For that, Hubert could respect her.

Next came Lindhardt and Caspar, who came as a package deal. Hubert was never quite clear on who had invited the two boys to join their group, but they seemed to fit in just fine, even if Hubert found Lindhardt’s lazy nature to be disdainful and Caspar’s boundless energy to be obnoxious.

The final addition to their group had been a small girl by the name Bernadetta, who mostly kept to herself. She seemed to only really speak to Edelgard, unless Dorothea made it a point to take hold of the smaller girl and give her a hug that Bernadetta was clearly uncomfortable with. At first, anyways. Over time she seemed to grow more comfortable with the group’s dynamic, but still she mostly kept to herself, only at times squeaking out a response to someone.

And so with his group fully formed, Hubert began to pass his days after classes in their company. Although he loathed to admit it, he had begun to grow rather fond of most of them, though he kept such thoughts to himself.

But the one who had come to shine the most in his eyes had, oddly enough, been Ferdinand von Aegir himself. Hubert couldn’t truly pinpoint when the change happened, other than to note that it happened sometime during their second semester together. Whereas in their first semester Ferdinand had most of his classes with Edelgard, this time his schedule had placed him mostly with Hubert, which the young man had audibly groaned at.

 _‘Well, at least we’re in agreement about this predicament.’_ Hubert rested his chin in his hands, averting his eyes from the boy seated beside him. Although they did loathe one another (it surely was not one sided), they still sat together in all of their classes. Better the devil you know, as the saying went…

It helped that Ferdinand, although conceited and prone to over exaggerate all of his accomplishments, was truly a bright mind when he focused. When they worked on assignments together, Hubert would at times get lost in thought as he watched Ferdinand’s bright amber eyes scan through their texts, pointing out bits and pieces of information that would help them get the best possible grade. And when Hubert nodded to him, only giving the briefest of (backhanded) praise, Ferdinand still lit up brighter than the sun, a smile illuminating his entire being.

“I guess I should know that someone attending the same school as myself and Edelgard could at the very least complete such a simple assignment. I’m glad you didn’t disappoint.” Hubert caught Ferdinand’s eyes as he gave him the admittedly rude praise. Even so he did not miss how happy it made his classmate.

“Well of course, I am after all quite the intellectual mind!” Ferdinand finished typing out their answers on his laptop before closing the text book they had been sharing. “You clearly have underestimated me for too long, Hubert.”

And perhaps he had, because as their days together continued Hubert began to pick up on more of the young man’s finer points (although he loathed to admit it).

One of the first things he’d noticed were his eyes, the amber jewels that shone brightly in the sunlight that streamed into the lecture halls. His lashes were long and almost feminine in a way that contrasted with his strong jaw and cheek bones. It was a dichotomy that Hubert at times felt himself getting lost in, until Ferdinand would eventually draw him back out by calling his name. His smile would fall a bit and a look of concern would replace it, followed by him asking where his mind had gone. Was he taking enough time to get rest at night? Was he feeling ill? Was there anything he could do to help Hubert?

It was at these times that Hubert would have to excuse himself to compose himself, to berate himself for getting lost in that pest of a man’s beautiful eyes. Upon his return, he’d tell Ferdinand, who was still worrying over him, that he did not need his concerns and to calm himself. Ferdinand never seemed to be able to follow these directions.

But could Ferdinand’s eyes even hold a candle to his smile? Hubert had debated it many times. Although he had been lucky enough to get close enough to get lost in those eyes, to see eye lashes fan down as he blinked, and even to count the freckles that danced across his cheeks, there was one unanimous feature that drew anyone who met Ferdinand to him like a moth to a flame. That was his smile.

It was a smile that made Hubert feel as though Ferdinand could light up the night sky. He could guide wary souls lost in the darkness to respite, simply by basking in the joy the young man exuded. Even on days that Hubert wanted to throttle his classmate (friend?) he could still see his smile and instantly feel some of his irritation melt away. It was a powerful thing. A siren’s call that drew everyone down into Ferdinand’s depths and promised them a painless end to their day.

But even with all of Ferdinand’s beauty, Hubert could not help but feel he was still missing something. As if a puzzle piece in what truly made Ferdinand the angelic being he’d come to see a whole entity. That’s why perhaps Hubert did not trust that all of Ferdinand’s actions were not simply an act to draw others in, to gain their trust to his own ends. Even angels could strike men down, should their sins be too much, and Hubert had to constantly remind himself of that fact.

But when he watched Ferdinand smile with Dorothea as they sang together, belting out the lyrics to “Someday My Prince Will Come” like two foolish royal pretenders, he couldn’t imagine him hurting anyone.

And when he saw Ferdinand wrapping his arms around Petra one day as she teared up after class, when someone had said something particularly cruel to her, and whispered soothing words to her, Hubert thought that perhaps Ferdinand knew only kindness for others.

Not to mention when he shouldered Lindhardt’s class work so that he could take a nap, because he’d stayed up too late watching movies with his boyfriend, Hubert could see his compassion and understanding shine through.

And there were so many more examples he could list. Ferdinand was of course a man with faults, but there were many times that Hubert could not see them recently. He could only see a vision of Venus before him, extending a hand of friendship even after receiving so many cruel words and cutting remarks. He still had not given up on Hubert.

And so, Hubert reached back to him, accepting his hand and drawing him close. In time they could grow closer, but for now Hubert was content to perhaps invite Ferdinand to tea, to watch him light up brighter than the sun as he took a sip of a fruity herbal blend. To watch him sigh contentedly at the sweetness of berries and a touch of hibiscus as it touched his tongue.

Yes, he could drink in that vision day after day as they grew closer and he was allowed to bask in the heavenly glow that Ferdinand granted him.


End file.
